villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Michael (Apocalypse World)
Michael is an antagonist appearing in the CW television series Supernatural, serving as one of two main antagonists in Season 13, the other being Lucifer and the main antagonist in Season 14. He was portrayed by Christian Keyes and later Jensen Ackles while possessing Dean Winchester. History Season 13 In The Rising Son, he is an alternate reality version of Michael who with the Apocalypse having gone forward, emerged as victor after he killed Lucifer at some point in the past over Abilene, Kansas. Having conquered the Earth, Michael has not brought paradise to the world, but continued to fight various battles and wars against humans and demons, ravaging the planet and turning it into a post-Apocalyptic wasteland. Michael then shows up in front of Lucifer and Mary Winchester from the main reality after Lucifer effortlessly kills a group of angels who try to smite him and do not believe he is Lucifer. He correctly identifies him as Lucifer as the latter realizes who he is and is shocked by it. Michael questioned how it was possible for him to be Lucifer, before he is told that he and Mary are from another reality. Lucifer tells him he doesn't resemble his Michael who was a drooling mess when he left him and mockingly said he is just a "cheap knockoff". Unfazed, Michael returns the taunt by mocking him of his Lucifer’s fate, with the intent to do so again. Amused, Lucifer attacks Michael but he proves to be no match for Michael. Michael decides to spare Lucifer for an unspecified purpose, saying he "needs him". During War of the Worlds, Michael imprisons Lucifer and Mary after discovering his theory about alternate realities was true, he reads through his mind to look upon the latter's world. Seeing a chance at taking a better world, Michael tells Lucifer of his intentions to invade it and has Kevin Tran make a portal to enter the world. Kevin states the spell he's creating needs the essence of an archangel. Not wanting to waste his own grace on it, Michael steals some of Lucifer's grace but leaves enough for future use. Kevin then does the spell, which is successful in opening a rift but Lucifer uses it as a chance to break free and jumps through it, returning to his world. Michael angrily tells an excited Kevin to fix this problem as he expresses fury at Lucifer's escape. Following Lucifer's escape to the main reality, he rescues Castiel from hostile angels and warns him of the threat Michael poses, something he feels warrants them working together despite their past differences. After Asmodeus imprisons the two, he becomes aware of the threat from this Michael from Lucifer, stating if it was true he needed Jack to help him out. In Various & Sundry Villains, Lucifer later mentions him again and tells a skeptical Castiel that this Michael is like their world's Michael as once he settles on something he does it no matter who has to die. Castiel then asks how long they have until he arrives which Lucifer was correct as the latter states not long enough. In Devil's Bargain, after escaping Asmodeus and being betrayed by Lucifer, Castiel informs Sam and Dean about Michael coming to their world to conquer it, which shocks them. He confirms Lucifer's claims by mentioning Lucifer's stolen grace and his fear of Michael. This threat causes Sam and Dean to get Donatello, so he can read an angel tablet to create a rift to get Jack and Mary away from Michael before he harms them. While disguising himself as Castiel, Asmodeus spoke to Donatello who he inquired about the Winchester's activities. He got a little information about Michael of the Alternate Reality and learned Jack was there as well. Ketch also mentioned Michael being a threat and offered to be a double-agent to report Asmodeus' actions. Asmodeus later noted he would be facing two problems which is Lucifer and the Winchesters potentially opening a rift that could let Michael enter their world which he can't allow as he already has problems with Lucifer. Having a contingency plan for his impending arrival, Asmodeus reveals he has an archangel blade and Gabriel in his possession. In Good Intentions, at his lair, Michael had taken Jack hostage and his subordinate Zachariah tried to manipulate the Nephilim to open a rift but the boy saw through it and awoke. Michael then confronted Jack who was shocked to meet him before Michael flung him away and doing the same to Zachariah as he protested stating they'll do things his way. Michael then overpowered Jack and dragged him to Mary Winchester's cell. According to her, Michael was going to kill her in front of jack to get him to comply with his demands. However, Jack and Mary located a spot in the fortress that wasn't warded and used Jack's powers to escape. Angered at their escape, Michael dispatches Zachariah to find them and kill Mary in front of Jack but warned him not to fail him. In the end, Jack killed Zachariah and his forces and decided to kill Michael to free the Apocalypse World of his rule. It was mentioned Bring em' Back Alive that Jack has formed a resistance of humans against the angels and Michael. Gabriel who killed Asmodeus is made aware of this Michael by Sam and Castiel but wants no part in the conflict. During Funeralia, Castiel returned to Heaven where he informs the remaining angels of this Michael and describes him as worse than their version. The angels were surprised by this and with so few of them, decide to help Castiel if he locates Gabriel to save Heaven. In Exodus, Michael is mentioned several times by Jack, Mary and Lucifer. After the Winchesters, Gabriel, and Lucifer evacuated several humans to the prime world through the rift, Michael personally made his appearance by killing many humans in his arrival. The Winchesters and Gabriel were stunned to finally meet him face to face, as he casually greeted their scared reactions. Michael was attacked by Lucifer who wanted to repay him for his previous humiliation and defeat while Michael taunted him and Lucifer was knocked aside as Michael advanced to the rift. He noticed Gabriel who he was surprised to see as the latter engaged him and put a good fight before Michael stabbed him, killing him. Unfortunately, this distracted him long enough for the Winchesters too quickly flee through the rift with Sam leaving behind the injured Lucifer, Michael tried to reach the rift but it closed on him. Left alone in Apocalypse World with Lucifer, the latter told Michael of the ingredients of the spell to open another rift. Michael was skeptical of Lucifer's intentions but the latter was willing to help him on the condition that he'd get his son while Michael stated he gets the world and asked if they were agreed. In Let the Good Times Roll, Michael made it to the Prime Earth and meets the Winchesters and Castiel at a gas station. His appearance shocks the brothers while Castiel is stunned to finally meet him before trying to attack him after remembering Gabriel's death but Sam stops him as Michael provokes him. Dean holds him at bay with holy fire as they retreat to the bunker. Michael soon made his way there and knocked Castiel out, flung Sam away, and strangled Dean as he reveals his deal to get there. Michael voices his intentions to start over on a new world as he nearly kills Dean as his first victim. However, Sam prayed to Jack for help and Michael is overwhelmed and damaged by the Nephilim who nearly acts on his promise to kill him. Michael then notices Lucifer and reminds him of their deal, which the Winchesters and Castiel use to expose him to Jack. After Lucifer absorbs most of Jack's grace and becomes super-charged, he admits in a defeated tone that Lucifer won and the universe will end. He teams up with Dean, who agrees to be his vessel for one ride, and they both fight Lucifer, with Dean being in control of his body. Unfortunately, while Michael in his true vessel is able to utilize power equivalent to that of the super-charged Lucifer, his not being the one in control proves to be a mistake as Lucifer's far greater experience over Dean allowed him to beat the Hunter and he tries to smite him but Michael's presence allows him to remain unharmed by the attack and he kills him with Michael's Archangel blade after Sam tosses it to him. After their victory, Michael goes back on his word and takes full control of Dean before he disappears. Michael later walks in the streets after a change of clothes, smiling as he prepares his reign of terror on a new Earth. Season 14 During Stranger In a Strange Land, Michael wandered around asking people, demons, and angels what they desire and gets no answer worthy of his time. Very soon, he captures a monster and tells it they might get along. As seen in Gods and Monsters, he has abducted several monsters and experimented on them using his grace and their blood to cure their weaknesses but several die and some escape his clutches. When Michael fixes his tie, Dean manifests in the mirror and Michael is amused by Dean's appearance and the latter orders him out of his body. The Archangel refuses and smashes the mirror, canceling Dean out. Michael states he owns Dean and tells him to enjoy the ride. Michael lures a werewolf to his room and easily overpowers her, he tells her that he wants to see her leader. Meeting with them, he reveals that he is not a god as they assumed but an Archangel, to their shock. When questioned why he wanted to speak with them, he reveals that he wants their help in enslaving humanity as they express skepticism in his plan but he tells that he performed tests that could ensure it. Michael later found a vampire who he held hostage, he told her that he allowed the escape and that she was bait as he was aware she went to hunters. He then kills her by smiting her, after saying she was no longer needed. Sometime later, he is revealed to have abandoned Dean's body while his location is unknown. In The Scar, it is revealed he sought out Alternate Kaia and they fought after she refused to join him and give up her spear. Kaia's spear is revealed to be able to harm him and potentially destroy him. He is shown to have enhanced other monsters, as several vampires are immune to their standard weaknesses. As seen in Nightmare Logic, Michael has designated several of his enhanced monsters in quiet spots to draw out hunters. Some of his monsters are familiar with his old vessel Dean, as the Winchesters encountered one that mistook Dean for Michael and believed it was Michael testing him. Dean had to explain its not the case anymore before learning of Michael's intentions. After Dean kills the monster, he and Sam spread the word of Michael's enhanced monsters to warn their fellow hunters of the threat. Personality This Michael appears to share his counterparts dislike for Lucifer and took pleasure in murdering his own brother. He was eager to grant the same horrible fate to the Lucifer who had traveled from the main reality and considered the chance to do a "good thing". However, though his counterpart admitted his love for his younger brother, this version of Michael seemed to have no such feelings. He is very ruthless as he didn't hesitate to engage and torture Lucifer and Mary Winchester, an innocent human. He was not above harming his own subordinate after he failed in his efforts to get Jack to open a rift. Michael even attacked the young Nephilim for his defiance against him. He appears to know of his own cruelty as he stated team free will though he was bad after he was defeated by Jack and Lucifer stole the latter's powers. He is quite power hungry as after discovering that the pair came from another world and seeing it from reading Lucifer's mind he was very eager to invade the prime world. When it comes to his own world he is incredibly wrathful and oppressive to the point where his own subordinates are terrified of him. Further evidence to his ruthless personality, as mentioned by a bounty hunter, Michael is also willing to kidnap people himself or his angels see as useful and enslave them to do his bidding and he also had no qualms with initiating and leading a war of extermination on the human race, killing millions of innocent people in the process. Even Lucifer, a highly ruthless and malevolent being in his own right showed to be disgusted with him to the point that he outright called him "pure evil". He also appears to be somewhat sadistic as he was shown taking pleasure in taunting and torturing Lucifer and chose to torture him in a cage simply due to Lucifer's fear of being imprisoned. When ordering Zachariah to kill Mary in front of jack, he even told him to "make her feel it", with a somewhat gleeful expression on his face. He also promised Kevin Tran entry to Heaven if he were to act as a living bomb to kill Jacks friends in order to break the latter's spirits of being unable to protect everyone even if he won. When he saw Gabriel, he was surprised to see him but had no qualms in fighting and soon killing him and smiled proudly as Gabriel's essence burned out and at the latter's dead body. Before Gabriel tried to fight him however, he appeared to be genuinely pleased and surprised to see his younger brother before realizing they were not the same. He also took care in laying his younger brother to the ground rather than tossing it down, showing a level of care and gentleness for his younger brother even after killing him. He is unlike the main reality Michael who still loved his brothers was more compassionate and only wanted to kill Lucifer as God told him to and would take no pleasure in it as he told dean. This is in great contrast to this version of Michael's view towards Lucifer as he admitted to enjoying killing his brother. Ramiel even stated that Lucifer was the only angel the main version of Michael had ever wanted to kill. Lucifer considers this Michael comparable to his own version of his brother as he stated that when he puts his mind to something he'll do it, no matter who has to do die to make it happen. This was seen when he told Castiel that nothing will stop Michael's invasion which goes along with his order to Kevin tran too find another way to open a rift after Lucifer escaped. According to Mary Winchester, Michael was going to kill her in front of Jack if he didn't comply with his demands and when jack escaped along with Mary before this could happen, Michael immediately sent his forces to recapture him, while warning his subordinates not to fail him, further showing his desire to get what he wants. Michael was also willing to make a deal with Lucifer to get to the other world despite his previous attempts to kill him. Having seen the state of Apocalypse world, Castiel describes him as "much, much, worse" than the main version of Michael in his talk with Duma. He is also quite manipulative as he promise Kevin that when he let's Kevin into heaven, he would get to see his mother again in his effort to convince Kevin to turn himself into a suicide bomb: keeping him in the dark that in reality, all that Kevin would experience in heaven was memories. He does not seem to have any personal loyalties as he seemingly had no qualms in abandoning his faithful army of angels to invade earth with Lucifer despite leading them for centuries. While he was able to inspire absolute loyalty into his angels, he likely had little regard for them. In his first appearance, he approached Lucifer after the latter killed five of his angels and showed no anger towards Lucifer for killing them and only seemed concerned with finding out how Lucifer was still alive. After reaching the main universe, Michael showed a desire to cleanse it of humanity but to do a better job than he had done in his own world. He was not above admitting that he had made mistakes with his actions In his own world but only intended to improve upon his methods rather than stop. He also stated that he enjoyed killing humans, expressing to dean that it was beautiful when the soul leaves the body and wanted dean to be his first victim. However, despite this, Michael displays a level of honor, as even though he could have just simply fully taken over Dean, kill Lucifer and do the same to Jack and Sam, he instead honored the conditions of their deal for a time, allowing Dean to use his powers to fight Lucifer. Only after Dean succeeded in killing Lucifer did Michael betray Dean and go back at their deal and he also spared Jack and Sam, likely implying he saw sparing them as being the replacement of his not taking over Dean. In addition, Michael looked clearly furious and shocked when Lucifer and Jack arrived despite having made a deal with the former, implying had they stayed out of his way, he would have allowed them to go wherever they want and not do anything to them. Powers and Abilities *'Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence': As the oldest Archangel and the first angel in general of his universe, the Alternate Michael has a tremendously vast supply of supernatural power that is almost unlimited, making him the most powerful celestial being that God created. According to the Kevin Tran, Alternate Michael is basically the closest thing to a God in Apocalypse World. The thought of his invasion made Asmodeus show fear despite having gained considerable power from Gabriel's grace, to make plans in procuring a Nephilim to have a chance against him. His impending invasion also caused another Archangel Gabriel to not want to fight him initially and Michael later easily beat and killed him. According to Lucifer, this version of Michael is even much more stronger than the original, which is shown by how he soundly beats Prime Lucifer whereas the original Michael would need enough effort that it would need the world to be devastated for him to win. It should be noted that these feats were all done by him while he is not at full power. After taking Dean as a vessel, Michael is more powerful than ever since he has his true vessel. **'Angelic Possession': Michael requires a vessel to act on Earth, and he must have the vessel's permission. Michael was able to take control of an unnamed man to fight Lucifer in the Apocalypse. Later on, he took full control of his true vessel Dean Winchester. He also displays the power to grant Dean all of his powers to allow him to fight the super-charged Lucifer even while Dean was in control. **'Telepathy': Michael was able to read many of Lucifer's memories regarding his reality. **'Regeneration': If his vessel becomes damaged in any way, he is able to heal it instantly and completely. **'Apporting': Michael is capable of this feat like most angels. **'Supernatural Strength': Being the oldest, strongest, and most powerful Archangel, the physical strength that Michael endows his vessel with is immense. The Alternate Michael is described as holding far greater strength than Michael by Lucifer, who despite his own immense strength, was no match for him, with Michael making him stagger and restraining him with ease. He was even able to overpower the extremely powerful Nephilim Jack, with no effort though Jack was weakened from the warding of Michael's fortress. When he fought Gabriel, Michael displayed a remarkable superiority, with the mere impact of their blades clashing causing Gabriel to be forced back and a single blow was able to leave Gabriel slightly on his knees. During his attack on the bunker, he tossed aside the Seraphim Castiel and the Winchesters with no effort. He was also able to lift a grown man with a single hand. Inside his true vessel, Michael's strength increases to levels that allows him to be on par with that of a super-charged Lucifer, as shown by how Dean was able to go toe-to-toe with him, able to easily kick him through the church, grapple with him evenly and stagger and harm him with his punches. He restrained a werewolf with one hand and held her high in the air. **'Superhuman Stamina': As an Archangel, Michael's stamina is incalculable and, even when in a vessel, needs nothing to maintain strength, to strive or operate, as he is self-sufficient. **'Telekinesis': Michael is a very powerful telekinetic, being one of the only two, the other being God, able to perform the power without needing a gesture. He effortlessly flung an Arabic man without even bothering to look. **'Healing': Michael can easily heal others of any injury, wound and disease. He was able to heal Lucifer's wounds after extracting his grace. **'Teleportation': Michael can travel from one place to another instantly, without occupying the space in between. He can also take people with him, in the blink of an eye. He displayed this power when he teleported away after killing Lucifer. **'Supernatural Perception': Michael can sense and see things even if they're naturally invisible. He was able to tell main universe Lucifer was who he said was by stating he could feel it and was able to identify Gabriel by looking at him and he could differentiate him from his own reality's Gabriel. He also appears to be able to see when souls leave the bodies, as he called it a "beautiful process" when strangling Dean. **'Terrakinesis': Michael is able to cause powerful earthquakes by thought or presence alone. When he confronted Lucifer, his presence resembled a crashing meteor and caused a crater. *'Manipulation of Light Energy': Michael is capable of generating and unleashing large amounts of light in the form of many attacks. During his fight with Lucifer, he was able to soundly defeat him by launching 2 bluish light bolts. Later on, he easily blasted the door of the Bunker, an extremely powerfully warded entrance, with a single concentrated blast of light. *'Smiting': Michael was able to smite a vampire, without looking at her or touching her. This was notable as all he did was light up his eyes to do so. *'Spell Casting': Michael was capable of casting a warding around his fortress of such strength that it left the Nephilim Jack almost completely powerless while he also somehow made himself and his angels unaffected. Later on, after learning the ingredients and incantations needed from Lucifer, he successfully opened a portal to the main universe. *'Nigh-Omniscience': Being the oldest angel, Michael should have immense knowledge and understanding of his universe and is able to be quickly aware of certain events happening, as shown by how he sensed the arrival of Lucifer and later the opening of a portal. He even somehow has vast understanding and knowledge of the main universe, as shown by how he is easily able to locate Sam, Dean and Castiel despite only being there for a short amount of time and is also aware that even if Dean is made to host his other self, he is still able to function just as well as his sword. *'Immortality': As the eldest archangel, Michael has an infinitely long lifespan. He is the first angel and has existed before the universe itself, making him well over 13.8 billion years old. The excessive passing of time does not degrade his vessel, like with all celestial beings. His vessel is unaffected by diseases and toxins. He does not tire, and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain his vessel. **'Invulnerability': As the most powerful Archangel, he is invulnerable to almost anything. He showed little pain and barely being staggered by Lucifer and Gabriel's blows and was barely knocken back by a blast from Lucifer. He also withstood a hail of bullets without suffering damage. While in his true vessel, Michael's durability made Dean uninjured by Lucifer's super-charged blows and even a smiting only caused a brief pain. **'Master Hand To Hand Combatant': Michael is an extremely skillful fighter, as he was able to easily block most of Lucifer blows and beat him to submission in seconds. He later easily dodged Gabriel's sword blows and soon twisted his arm and disarmed him of his blade. Michael also beat the Winchesters and Castiel, armed by weapons, with ease before they can even attempt to attack. Like beings such as Ramiel, he prefers to use his fighting skills against opponents rather than use his powers. Michael is confident in his skill, since he engaged Alternate Kaia Nieves in battle and easily overpowered her until his arrogance allowed her to land a blow on him. **'Master Torturer': Michael is extremely skilled in the art of torture. He was able to torture both Lucifer and Mary so proficiently that even Lucifer was afraid of being tortured again despite having not broken by Michael and noted that Michael's torture is beyond his own and he had never seen the level of skill Michael possessed in torturing in anywhere in Hell. **'Astral Projection': Michael was able to display his wings. **'Master Swordsman': Michael proved himself an excellent swordsman, casually deflecting Gabriel's blows before using hand-to-hand combat to kill him. Quotes Category:Tyrants Category:Contradictory Category:Supernatural Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Delusional Category:Paranormal Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Possessor Category:Humanoid Category:Barbarian Category:Necessary Evil Category:Elementals Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Mastermind Category:One-Man Army Category:Sophisticated Category:Warlords Category:Hypocrites Category:Fighter Category:Military Category:Magic Category:Extremists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Obsessed Category:Tragic Category:Fanatics Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Oppressors Category:Elderly Category:Immortals Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Mongers Category:Cataclysm Category:Conspirators Category:Torturer Category:Male Category:Siblings Category:Murderer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Leader Category:Betrayed Category:Successful Category:Sadists Category:On & Off Category:Deal Makers